1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil winding apparatus for winding coils around an armature of an electric motor or the like and, more particularly, to a coil winding machine suitable for use in winding coils around the core of a smooth core armature having no peripheral slots for receiving the coil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, the coil winding for a smooth core armature which simply has a columnar or cylindrical form has been accomplished by beforehand forming coils of predetermined shapes, arraying these coils on the outer peripheral surface of the smooth core of the armature of bonding and fixing the coils to the core by means of glass tapes or the like.
Therefore, the coils are liable to be disordered during shifting to the core of the smooth core armature, even if they are formed uniformly and in good order, resulting in a reduced space further. It is not possible to improve the performance of an electric motor with such a smooth core armature as having a small space factor.
In addition, the productivity is extremely low and requires a great deal of skill partly because the formation of coils and attaching of coils have to be made in separate steps, and partly because the work has to be done while paying specific attention to avoid the disordering of the coil.